Emmett Honeycutt
Character Emmett Honeycutt is a fictional character on the Showtime original series Queer as Folk. Emmett is notable for his wry witticisms and flamboyant fashion sense. He has a wide variety of jobs throughout the series: working in a clothing store, becoming a porn star for Ted's website, running his own catering business, and delivering television news segments as the "Queer Guy." Background Although at first glance Emmett seems to be a gay stereotype, even a stock character, throughout the five seasons his character becomes quite dynamic and complex. This complexity is enhanced by frequent anecdotes concerning his childhood in Hazlehurst, Mississippi and other references that hint at the challenges he has overcome. Season One Emmett thinks this Japanese hustler is making romantic advances, however, his friends want to be sure what he is saying to him in Japanese and Melanie Marcus reveals to them that he expects Emmett to pay him for his services. Emmett later finds him with an older man with money while at Babylon. Season Two Through Ted's website, he gains an admirer in George Schickle, a wealthy old man who owns a pickle company. They fall in love despite their significant age difference, but George suffers heart attack and dies on the eve of a six-month tour of the world with Emmett. Emmett is shocked and touched when he learns that George has left him a significant amount of money, but is heartbroken to find out that he can only claim it if he publicly denies his affair with George. Emmett gives up the money, because he wants the world to know how much he truly loved George. Season Three Emmett and Ted become a couple and find out how opposite they can be. They move into a country house and attempt to live in a domestic partnership until it abruptly ended with ted being arrested for his website violation(s). Ted begins to despair and get hooked on drugs causing more strain on their relationship. Emmett becomes a planner like he desired making Ted feel emasculated. They ultimately have a disastrous breakup leaving Emmett devastated having to stay with Melanie and Lindsey, and Ted going to rehab. Season Four and Five On a catering gig, he meets Pittsburgh Ironmen quarterback Drew Boyd. After Drew makes some homophobic remarks to his friends, Emmett confronts him. When Emmett drops by Drew's house to pick up his paycheck, Drew becomes aggressively flirtatious and he and Emmett have sex on the floor. Although Drew is engaged to a woman, he and Emmett begin an on-again/off-again relationship that continues even after Drew marries. When his wife discovers the affair, she leaves him and Drew turns to Emmett for solace. He comes out to the public by sharing a controversial on-air kiss with Emmett, causing each of them to lose their jobs. Their relationship ends bittersweetly when Emmett sees him kissing another man and concedes that, as a man newly out of the closet, Drew needs the time and freedom to sow his oats. Last Episode In the series finale Emmett meets an old crush from Hazlehurst, Captain of his old high school swim team. At the ending of the episode we see Emmett dancing with this crush, possibly meaning they are dating. Relationships Ted Schmidt He is best friends with Ted Schmidt from the beginning of the series. After ted loses his career, Emmett helps Ted with his porn website as one of the jerkers. At the end of the second season, he becomes romantically involved later in the series. The relationship is short-lived, however, as Ted faces serious problems with drug addiction that place enormous strain on him and Emmett. After subtle struggle, they repair their friendship and embrace it. Michael Novotny He becomes Michael roommate and best friend as an adult after two years of living together in an apartment. Emmett always has supporting word for Michael considering his relationships with David and Ben and think he has great taste in men. Drew Boyd On a catering gig, he meets Pittsburgh Ironmen quarterback Drew Boyd. After Drew makes some homophobic remarks to his friends, Emmett confronts him. When Emmett drops by Drew's house to pick up his paycheck, Drew becomes aggressively flirtatious and he and Emmett have sex on the floor. Although Drew is engaged to a woman, he and Emmett begin an on-again/off-again relationship that continues even after Drew marries. They would three times a week in a hotel. One day, Drew kissed and cuddled with him. Eventually, Emmett asks him where they stand and Drew refusing to give up his life says, "Nothing has to change between them." as he wanted a life and kids and doesn't want to loose his passion; football. Emmett struggles, but find it in him that he deserves better and leaves him in the hotel. When his wife discovers the affair(s), she divorces him and Drew turns to Emmett for solace. Later, Drew finds Emmett after he has well gotten over him. Drew has encountered a fan whom he had sex and had a hidden camera and bribed him for money. Having told Sierra what was going on, she divorces him and news spread throughout the city about the allegations and even untruthful rumors. He seeks out Emmett and asks for his advice which Emmett tells him the best solution is to come out and announce who he is and accept himself. On live TV, where Emmett is working as a Queer guy, they do an interview with Drew and he announces that he is gay and goes on to thank Emmett for encouraging him to be his own man. He kisses Emmett on life TV shocking the news cast and viewers. This also gets Emmett terminated from the News cast as they now see that he is not sexless and his sex life is actually beyond their minds to be a football star they viewed as a hero. Emmett later takes Drew with him to Babylon like in his imagination in prior episode, but leaves him alone when he goes to get drinks for everyone. When coming back from getting drinks, Emmett gets jealous when he finds Drew kissing another man and refuses to talk to him. He later comes to his senses when he talks to Debbie Novotny that he was once a curious young gay thing at one time as well. Emmett has a talk with Drew and as much as it was hard to let him go, he realizes that Drew has to explore the gay life himself before he can steadily commit. Drew never meaning any harm doesn't disagree, but is saddened by Emmett's departure. Justin Taylor Emmett is more nurturing towards Justin since the first episode when he is discovering who he is. When he outs Chris Hobbs to the viewers on Liberty Avenue, he says, "You go baby." and kisses him on the side of the head. They share a fun loving friendship where they make light jokes towards each other. Lindsay Peterson They bond as they share the feminine qualities and interest. Lindsey even calls Emmett for assisting her at an opening of the art gallery which was a great success. Trivia * he is born and raised in Hazlehurst, Mississippi. Category:Business owners Category:American gay men Category:Waiting staff Category:Porn stars Category:Reporters and correspondants Category:Gay men who have had sex with women Category:Liberty Ride participants